This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicle to vehicle (V2V), vehicle to infrastructure (V2I), vehicle-to-pedestrian (V2P), and vehicle-to-network (V2N) communication systems, collectively referred to as vehicle-to-everything (V2X) systems, allow vehicles to transmit Basic Safety Messages (BSMs) through communication over a vehicle communication radio system to surrounding vehicles in the vicinity. The vehicle communication radio system, for example, can include a dedicated short range communications (DSRC) radio, a cellular-V2X (C-V2X) radio, or any other suitable communication system that allows for a vehicle to transmit and receive BSMs. For example, in vehicle communication radio systems that use DSRC systems, messages are sent and received using 5.9 GHz DSRC communications, which are sent through a 5.9 GHz DSRC antenna. For further example, in vehicle communication radio systems that use C-V2X systems, messages are sent and received using 5G C-V2X communications sent through a cellular antenna. The SAE document titled “On-Board System Requirements for V2V Safety Communications,” (J2945/1) provides a standard with rules used to transmit and receive BSMs to and from vehicle communication radio systems.
In certain situations, such as a congested freeway in a major urban area, the V2X system of a particular host vehicle (HV) may receive a large number of BSMs from a large number of remote vehicles (RVs) in the vicinity of the HV. For example, the HV may receive BSMs from 200 or more RVs within a 300 meter range. While it may be possible for the V2X system of the HV to briefly inspect each RV message, the V2X system of the HV may not have the computational resources to fully process all BSMs received from all RVs within the vicinity of the HV. For example, the processing resources required to quickly process and perform full Abstract Syntax Notation One (ASN.1) decoding and detailed classification for all BSMs received from 200 or more RVs within a 300 meter range is not commonly found on traditional low-cost V2X systems. Additionally, some of the BSMs, and in some cases a majority of the BSMs, from the RVs may be disregarded as benign by the safety of life applications of the host vehicle as only a small fraction of the BSMs received by the HV may indicate a threat or situation requiring some action by the HV.